Lo que ella odia, pero yo amo de él
by Uraneko Kuu
Summary: Lu está molesta con Ain por su actitud tan soberbia hacia ella y Ciel, queriendo desahogarse enlista las cosas que le desagradan del ángel mientras que su joven sirviente solo ríe llevándole la contraria internamente. YAOI


**Summary:** Lu está molesta con Ain por su actitud tan soberbia hacia ella y Ciel, queriendo desahogarse enlista las cosas que le desagradan del ángel mientras que su joven sirviente solo ríe llevándole la contraria internamente.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. Lime/Lemon. RG x ArT

 **Disclaimer:** Es obvio que Elsword no me pertenece, si así fuera sobrarían novelas ligeras, mangas, o figuras de Ciel y Ain como pareja oficial. Elsword le pertenece a KOG, yo solo los tomo prestados para corromperlos tantito más.

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Hi! Las clases que se mencionan en la historia son las de la primera línea de cambios, LK, EM, RG, ArT, NB… aunque en realidad casi todo es la conversación de Lu enojada y Ciel con su imaginación traviesa jaja. Le agarré un cariño insano a estos dos personajes, sobre todo por la rivalidad de sus "razas".

* * *

. . .

— ¿No te das cuenta como nos mira desde arriba? ¿Quién se cree que es!? —exclama una Lu enojada. Ciel parpadea un par de veces tratando de seguirle la conversación. Lo único que recuerda es haber avisado que las galletas no tardarían en estar listas y cuando pensó que la pequeña demonio de alto rango se acercaría para degustar sale con una expresión de molestia.

— ¿Pasó algo?

— ¡Culpa de ese monje! Le di un buenos días ¡y solo me miró con prepotencia! ¡Es un altanero! —pataleaba la nobleza desapareciendo todo rastro de madurez de ella.

 _Ciel estaba molesto de lo mismo, recientemente habían pasado de roces y caricias a cortos besos, y cada vez que trataba de iniciar una charla casual sin ningún tipo de contacto ocurría lo mismo. Largos periodos escuchando como Elsword salvó el día, como Elsword completó una misión, como Elsword es un ser tan estaba harto._

— _¿Y entonces… como estuvo tu día?—intentó nuevamente._

— _¿¡Ah!? —le miró molesto el muchacho de blanco— ¿No acabas de escuchar?—recriminó fastidiado._

— _Solo he tenido que escuchar de Elsword… quería saber de ti. No de él…_

 _Intentó defenderse._

— _Ya te respondí, fui con Elsword y…_

 _Cansado Ciel acorrala a Ain el cual dio un respingo por quedar bruscamente encerrado entre el cuerpo de su acosador y el respaldo del sofá. Por todos los medios lucha por mostrarse firme, pero le es incapaz de sostener la mirada seria del mayor. Sonrojado desvía la mirada al suelo ya que el peliazul comienza a acortar cada vez más la distancia entre ambos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios._

— _Te dije que no quiero escuchar nada más sobre Elsword, ¿ok?_

 _Ain titubea y asiente cerrando los ojos en espera de aquel roce._

— Si quizás dejaras de saludarlo únicamente cuando estas de buen humor crea que tus conversaciones son más sinceras.

— ¡Ja! Tratar de hablar con él es muy cansado, siempre se ve molesto. Además ¿Qué me dices de sus guantes? ¿Es necesario usarlos todo el tiempo? Ni que estuviéramos sucios o algo.

 _La tela de sus guantes raspa las mejillas del mayordomo quien lejos de incomodarle parece disfrutarlo, pero no quiere sentir la tela, quiere sentir lo cálido de su piel. Toma la pequeña mano entre las suyas mirando con devoción, un tanto incrédulo de que sean las manos de aquel despiadado ángel que no duda en exterminar cuantos demonios se atraviesan en su camino._

 _Besa el dorso de la mano y luego reparte pequeños besos en la punta de cada dedo. Ain contiene la respiración observando atentamente la concentración de Ciel en cada contacto con sus labios. Con los dientes muérdela tela del guante, asegurándose haber apretado delicadamente la yema de los dedos. Lentamente retira el guante revelando la nívea piel de sus extremidades, mientras que el receptor de toda esa gentil atención miraba con anhelo el próximo movimiento del demonio._

— _¿Qué tienes con mis guantes? Podrías quitarlos sin necesidad de todo eso… —intentó burlarse._

 _Ciel sonrió regresando la burla con su mirada._

— _No pienso perderme esta diversión._

— _Demonio pervertido…_

Ciel tose tratando de despejar su mente.

— Yo creo que más bien está acostumbrado a llevarlos, desde siempre ha cargado guantes ¿No?

— No de ese tipo —reclama la pequeña—, antes incluso se los quitaba de vez en cuando, ahora parece que se volvió uno con los guantes.

— Al fin y al cabo eran guantes.

Trata de convencerla nuevamente.

— Espero que se quede calvo.

Ciel le mira incrédulo de escucharla decir tan absurdas pero de cierto modo violentas palabras.

— Me enoja que sea tan quisquilloso con todo, incluso con su cabello, no tiene ni un solo mechón fuera de lugar.

El mayordomo suspira mientras revisa el horno.

 _Un apenas notorio rastro de saliva brilla en la comisura del labio inferior de Ain, Ciel lo limpia con su pulgar aprovechando la oportunidad de acariciarle un poco más. La respiración de ambos está acelerada y se evidencia con ambos pechos subiendo y bajando arítmicamente._

— _Estás mejorando ¿eh? —halaga desvergonzadamente Ciel._

 _Como siempre, luego de tantos besos Ain baja el rostro ocultando su expresión. No le molesta ver la faceta de timidez que semanas anteriores sorprendió al joven mayordomo, pero ocasionalmente le gusta poder ver su expresión de deseo plasmada en el rostro de su acompañante._

 _Sin ningún tipo de advertencia Ain se impulsa desde su lugar que le pone en desventaja de tamaño comparándose con la altura del medio demonio, se inclina hacia él mientras se levanta con la punta de sus pies y acierta una breve mordida que aunque no lastimó sí dejó una marca. El peliazul impresionado de su arrebato de coraje se lleva la mano a la clavícula queriendo ver si había o no alguna marca roja que luego cambiara de tonalidad. Se mentalizó tener cuidado con Lu, no quería tener que dar algún tipo de explicación sobre el "mundo de los adultos"._

 _En venganza aprisiona su cuerpo con el ajeno contra la pared, comenzando nuevamente una serie de besos intensos. Los labios de Ain se entreabrieron incitándolo a una batalla interna, cosa que quedó en un deseo. Ciel tomó su distancia dejando al enviado de Ishmael ruborizado y ansioso, retiró con su mano el flequillo, siendo hipnotizado por aquellos orbes azules que en ese momento se encontraban nublados del placer que le estaba proporcionando. Sus mechones celestes todos revueltos y labios hinchados por tanto roce iban a matarlo._

— _Eres de esas personas que hechas un desastre se ve muy bien… —susurra antes de atacarle nuevamente, esta vez enredando sus dedos en las hebras azules resplandecientes._

— Te recuerdo que tú también cuidas tu cabello, Lu.

— Ese es el orgullo de una dama, es muy distinto —se defiende convencida de sus palabras—. Además, no solo es su cabello, también su ropa.

— Ahora si me perdí, ¿Qué tiene de malo su ropa?

Lu rueda los ojos dando a entender que su sirviente aun siendo un asesino seguía pareciendo muy ingenuo a sus ojos.

— Usar tantas capas de tela, que además son tan cerradas y estorbosas para moverse es obvio que sean una desventaja en los combates. Pero según él todo es por respeto a su diosa ¡Bah! ¡Por abadón! ¡Ni que fuera un santo o un ángel!—se queja a como está acostumbrada a hacer, lanzando alguna maldición en lo que Ciel nombra "jerga demoniaca".

 _Por todos los cielos, dioses, ángeles, demonios, espíritus o cualquier otro ente no humano. Este ángel sí que sabía cómo provocarlo, o si no sabía los efectos que causaba en su persona era aún más de temer. Pensaba llegar a dormir luego de todo el día estar acabando con demonios y bandidos, fue directo a bañarse y completamente dispuesto a desvanecerse en las almohadas. O eso pensaba hasta llegar a su habitación y ver al inexpresivo sacerdote tendido en su cama, durmiendo como si estuviera seguro que fuera la suya._

 _Terreno peligroso, él lo sabía, y se cuestionaba como lograba resistirse a estar todo el tiempo manoseándolo cuando compartían habitación. Juraba que solo iba a despertarlo, quizás darle uno o dos besos y con la misma recostarse en su lugar._

 _En cambio, ahora Ciel mira a Ain quien está semi recostado con su camisa azul a medio desabotonar y comenzando a resbalarse de sus hombros. El de cabellos más claros ruega con la mirada que continúe tocándolo a como estuvo haciendo, Ciel esboza una media sonrisa mientras se acerca gateando hasta quedar encima de él olvidando por completo el cansancio de su cuerpo._

— _Por esto es que digo que esa ropa te queda tan bien._

 _Ain parpadea sin entender. No sabe si es porque el peliazul no se explicó bien o porque es él quien está demasiado excitado que no logra entender a qué se refiere. Escucha su ronroneo producto de la risa del mayor._

— _Quiero decir, que así es más divertido desvestirte._

 _El ángel se ruboriza e intenta cubrir su rostro, pero unos labios sobre los suyos le impiden su objetivo. Sabiendo que lo más seguro era pasar la noche despierto, no opuso resistencia dejándose llevar._

 _Ain se despierta adolorido de tanta actividad en la noche anterior, se estira para quitarse la pereza. Busca su ropa pero no la encuentra por ningún lado, se queja pero no tarda en recordar que los demás regresarían de una misión hasta la tarde por lo que solo el medio demonio debería estar en los alrededores. Resignado a no encontrar sus prendas, ni a su acompañante nocturno toma una camisa prestada del mayor._

 _Antes de lograr salir de la habitación Ciel aparece con una bandeja y algunos panecillos recién hechos. Al ver al más bajo no puede disimular su impresión ganándose el ceño fruncido de Ain._

— _Que ya no sé si odio tu gabardina o no._

— _¿Eh? ¿Sigues dormido? —cuestiona directamente— Deberías acostarte si vas a estar dici-..._

 _Ciel había dejado la bandeja en una mesita y después recortó distancias con Ain. Él tenía puesta una camiseta de Ciel a medio abotonar dejando ver algunas marcas en su cuello y muchas más en su pecho, por la diferencia de altura quedaba a medio muslo, mientras que las mangas tenía que sujetarlas por lo largas de esta. El peliazul deslizó su índice por toda la cara interna del muslo de Ain, quién de inmediato se estremeció y luchó con el brazo del mayor para que se detuviera._

— _No estaría mal que de vez en cuando usaras menos ropa…_

 _Musitó en su cuello mientras repartía varios besos a lo largo. Ain se arqueó hacia su pecho y débilmente tomaba la tela de la camiseta del más alto._

— _No puedo… no es una simple gabardina, es un manto sagrado. Es… una…_

— _¿Señal de respeto a tu diosa? —Ain asiente muy apenas, comenzando a rendirse a las caricias— Bien… estoy de acuerdo en que el ángel se vista para su diosa, pero solo si yo puedo desvestirlo a él —bromeó mientras lo guiaba de vuelta a la cama._

—Es divertido quitar tanta ropa—musita distraído con una risa tonta en el rostro.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Pregunta Lu quien está sentada en uno de los bancos del comedor.

Ciel da un respingo y tose suavemente.

— Que no creo que se vea mal su ropa…

— Aun así es un exagerado total. Igual es un quisquilloso con ensuciarse, si no quiere mancharse la ropa ¿tiene que usar blanco? —se cruzó de brazos.

— Imagino que debes decirlo por algo.

— La última vez me dio un manotazo solo porque le empujé tantito.

Ciel reflexionó un momento y después continuó con su labor sacando las galletas del horno. La pequeña se saboreaba con el aroma que invadió la cocina.

— Lo tocaste en la espalda ¿Verdad?

Lu arqueó una de sus albinas cejas.

— ¿Y?

El peliazul iba a responder con obviedad, pero repentinamente lo pensó mejor y alzó sus hombros en gesto de despreocupación.

— Nada, quizás si exagera un poco después de todo.

 _Ciel acaricia la espalda baja del ángel, este gime sonoramente y se arquea resaltando las curvas de su espalda y cadera. El mayor se relame por la imagen presenciada. Sonriente y con ganas de molestarlo un poco le roza con los dientes para posteriormente morder con suavidad en la curva de la espalda haciendo que se tense._

 _Embelesado por su jugueteo desliza sus yemas por la espalda baja dejando salir libremente su respiración para ver como se le enchina la piel a su víctima. La lengua del mayordomo demoniaco patina por la espina dorsal del muchacho celeste, quien no logra mantenerse en su sitio, sus brazos ceden apoyándose sus antebrazos y reposando una de sus mejillas en las sábanas._

 _Las uñas del asesino raspan la nívea y sensible piel, Ain no resiste y un fuerte gemido sale de su garganta acompañado por un subidón de emociones que logran desbordarse. Repentinamente en ángel entra en su estado espiritual haciendo visible ese halo dorado alrededor de sus cabellos y dejando fluir aquellas alas de su espalda. Ciel no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era la primera vez que lo hacía sucumbir a tal grado. El pobre ángel respiraba agitadamente a la par que intentaba no aplastar sus alas debido a lo delicado que sentía el tacto en esa zona._

— _Oye… Ain —el nombrado frunció el ceño mientras apenas giraba su rostro para verle— ¿Qué tan sensibles son tus alas?_

— _Mucho…_

— _¿A que le llamas mucho? —insiste intrigado._

— _Duele, un corte o herida en las alas duele como el infierno —respondió, tardó unos minutos como si dudara de continuar pero al final añadió despreocupado— otros ángeles decían que podías sentirte bien con ellas. No lo sé, son demasiado sensibles, a ese grado es difícil que pueda sentir otra cosa más que dolor…_

 _Responde cansado. Recuesta su frente en el colchón dejando sus caderas alzadas al ser incapaz de moverse en el momento sin saber que su acompañante le veía como si estuviera siendo tentado. Ciel sonríe con malicia, siempre se ha encargado de satisfacer a su compañero en todo lo que pide, y no es algo que le moleste pero de vez en cuando no le parecía mal cambiar la manera de divertirse._

 _Con el dorso de su mano acaricia a lo largo de las alas de Ain, quien se tensa y ahoga un gemido. Ha echado leña al fuego. Aplica un poco de fuerza para que el más chico no logre levantarse y toma firmemente sus alas, Ain se estremece incapaz si decidir por quejarse o gemir._

— _¡Ey! ¿Qué estas…?_

 _Ciel lo embiste de repente. Él no puede respirar, fue muy repentino, es muy distinto al demonio atento que le pregunta si se encuentra bien o si puede moverse. Es más rudo, pero no le desagrada. Un cosquilleo curioso le invade el vientre y siente que entre más fuerza aplica el mayor más excitado se siente. Después de unos tirones acompañados de varias estocadas más Ain no aguanta y alcanza su orgasmo, Ciel lo suelta viendo como sus alas parecen estar vibrando. Por un momento consideró que se había excedido, lo había disfrutado pero por lo visto su compañero no._

— _¿Porqué…?_

 _Ain pregunta mirándole con súplica. El peliazul se siente mal por unos instantes y estando a punto de rogar por su perdón hasta que su pequeño ángel vuelve a tomar la palabra._

— _Ciel… ¿Por qué te detienes?_

 _Tragó en seco, al día siguiente tendría una misión que realizar. Pero al diablo con eso, no todas las noches tiene a un ángel desnudo y excitado en su cama rogando por más de él. Relamió sus labios y decidió jugar un poco más con esas alas._

— ¡Ciel!

El mayor casi tira la bandeja de galletas.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó alarmado.

— Te decía que igual es un grosero.

— Le dijo la sartén al cazo… —murmuró en voz baja.

— ¡Te escuché! —se defendió la pequeña demonio.

— ¿Y ahora porqué dices eso? —continuó Ciel resignado a seguir presenciando las quejas de su ama.

— ¿Te das cuenta de cómo nos llama? Casi dos años en el mismo grupo y no hay forma de quede de decirme "demonio" y a ti "medio demonio" —mencionó ella mientras imitaba la voz indiferente de Ain— ¡Ya me cansé de decirle que somos Lu y Ciel! —concluyó en un grito.

— _Ciel… Ci.. Ciel…_

 _Repetía el ángel mientras daba pequeños brincos sobre el nombrado quien estaba tenso ante el placer que estaba recibiendo. De saber que iba a sentirse en el mismo cielo al ser cabalgado por ese lujurioso ángel le hubiera sugerido esa postura desde mucho tiempo atrás._

 _La vista de Ain todo sudoroso y sonrojado, con sus alas extendidas y repitiendo entre gemidos su nombre, no demonio ni medio demonio, sino su nombre, era un éxtasis que no siempre tenía el privilegio de disfrutar a pesar de que cada vez se mostraba más desinhibido._

 _Acarició el nacimiento de sus alas mientras que Ain enroscaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello obligándolo a enderezarse mejor. Definitivamente era más cómodo para él estar recostado dejando que el otro hiciera todo el trabajo, pero sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo y tener en su oído aquellas respiraciones entrecortadas mezclada con gruñidos, gemidos, nombres, lamidas, besos, mordidas y demás era suficiente compensación por sacrificar la comodidad que le ofrecía el colchón._

— _Pensar… que cuando nos conocimos… dijiste que jamás sería más que un demonio más en tu lista de ejecución._

 _Se burló Ciel colándose en el espacio disponible y mordiendo con delicadeza la piel sobre la nuez de adán._

 _Ain enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Ciel, pero la cinta que lo amarraba le era molesta por lo que se apuró a desanudarla para poder jalar esas hebras azules tanto como deseaba. Ambos estaban conscientes. Ya no eran aquellos que se tocaban con timidez. No había quedado ni rastro de ese recatado ángel ni del resignado mayordomo. Mientras que Ciel no le daba descanso a las alas de Ain, Ain no desaprovechaba cualquier momento para atacar las orejas y cuello de Ciel._

— _Ain… dime… ¿Aún eres de Ishmael?_

 _Murmuró enterrado en su cuello dejando varias marcar a su paso, no tenía necesidad de ser cuidadoso, con la ropa del chico estas quedaban fuera del rango de vista. Pero el ángel ya lo había notado, no importaba que tan tranquilo aparentara ser Ciel, tenía sus momentos en los que dejaba ver lo posesivo que era con las cosas que consideraba suyas, y aunque no fuera un objeto él era muy importante para ese joven._

— _Sirvo y seguiré sirviendo a la diosa… —se esforzó para dejar salir esas palabras— pero sabes que te pertenezco a ti, soy tuyo, Ciel… —concluyó recostándose, dispuesto para seguirse dejando mimar por su compañero quien gustoso se acercó._

Ciel no respondió, mientras Lu se expandía hablando de la falta de respeto del joven sacerdote él verificaba que sus galletas estuvieran bien cocidas.

— Tengo la sensación que me ha hablado por mi nombre…

— Imposible —le interrumpió Lu— ese tipo solo tiene ojos para Elsword, es al único que no olvida.

Ciel frunció el ceño sin intentar disimular. Contó hasta diez y dejó salir el aire. Lu no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, no era su intención hacerlo enojar, fue lo que se repitió una y otra vez. Además esa era una espina que ya se había sacado.

 _Ciel se había levantado en la madrugada, miró a un costado suyo viendo la esbelta figura apenas cubierta con una traslúcida sábana. Sin pretenderlo sus ojos recorrieron gustosos la silueta hasta un que carraspeo le hizo subir la mirada apenas distinguiendo la celeste mirada._

— _Es incómodo si me miras tan fijamente —espetó con su característica sinceridad._

— _No es mi culpa, haces que haga tonterías —se defendió sintiendo aquella punzada en el pecho sabiendo que cada que hablaba abiertamente de sus sentimientos siempre quedaba sin una respuesta a ellos._

 _Un silencio sepulcral apareció, tal como Ciel había predicho. Era el único enamorado de los dos, así que debería resignarse al anhelo del cariño de aquel muchacho de cabellos celestes._

 _Ain se removió en su lugar, haciéndose ver más pequeño de lo que en realidad era. Murmuró algunas palabras que al ser absorbidas por la mullida superficie quedaron inentendibles al oído del ex asesino._

— _¿Ah?_

— _Me pasa lo mismo…_

 _Ciel no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo. Probablemente Ain percibió esto y sin mirarlo disipó sus dudas._

— _Me gustas Ciel, no, probablemente sea más que solo gustar._

 _Luego de eso se hundió en el colchón como si no tuviera temor a ahogarse. Sus orejas estaban calientes, fue lo que Ciel sintió al tocarlo, era obvio que estaba muy sonrojado. Si alguien le dijera que ese muchacho sonrojado y hecho un ovillo en la cama era el letal enviado de la diosa Ishmael se hubiera carcajeado._

— _¿Yo?_

 _Cuestionó aún incrédulo, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta más que un leve asentimiento._

— _¿Qué no estabas enamorado de Elsword?_

 _La vista de Ain se posó sobre él, estaba sonrojado… no, estaba rojo, pero no de timidez. Enojado, muy enojado. Le aventó una almohada que golpeó de lleno la cara de Ciel mientras escuchaba que le llamaba imbécil. Aturdido sobó su nariz mientras veía como el más bajo se levantaba sin importarle su desnudez. Cuando eso ocurría era por dos razones, Ain quería más… o estaba cabreado. Y por su expresión sin duda era la segunda._

 _Lo tomó del brazo sin alcanzar a levantarse, quedándose por completo tumbado en la cama pero sujetándolo lo suficiente para que no se fuera._

— _¿A dónde vas?_

 _La mirada furiosa de Ain no se hizo esperar._

— _No lo sé, quizás iré a acostarme con Elsword…_

 _Un gesto de dolor atravesó el rostro de Ciel. Había olvidado la lengua filosa de Ain._

— _Disculpa por lo que dije, pero no me voy a retractar —advirtió, creando una furia mayor en el ángel— pero me he mal explicado, mi pregunta era… ¿De verdad sientes eso por mí? —preguntó temeroso._

 _El de cabellos azul claro estuvo a punto de mandarlo a "abadón" a como decía la pequeña demonio, pero se contuvo la lengua al ver la mirada de genuino temor del mayordomo. Apretó sus labios, indecisos si mandarlo lejos o derretirse en un abrazo con él. Hizo un fuerte suspiro y procuró tranquilizarse antes de hablar._

— _¿Acaso me tomas por alguien que se acuesta con cualquiera?_

 _Ciel no responde pero no duda en negar con un gesto inmediato._

— _¿Y crees que me revolcaría, de todos los seres, con un demonio solo porque sí?_

 _El mayor se sonrojó y frunció el ceño prometiéndose averiguar quién le estaba enseñando esas palabras a su ángel comenzando a sospechar de Add._

 _Nuevamente negó._

— _No te escucho._

 _Tragó en seco. Sin duda se había acostumbrado al Ain cariñoso._

—… _No —bajó el rostro, sintiéndose aún más miserable por haber dado a entender algo así._

— _¿Entonces por qué preguntas tonterías? —exige saber ya más calmado._

— _Cuando te uniste a nosotros, solo tenías ojos para Elsword, solo a él lo llamabas por su nombre, fue el primero en quien confiaste… ¿Cómo se supone que no voy a pensar que es a él a quien quieres?_

 _Parpadea incrédulo al escuchar que finalmente había dejado salir todo lo guardado que él desconocía. Ciel enfrenta su mirada con la celeste, temeroso por la respuesta, temor que se desvaneció al ver como el pequeño ángel se ruborizaba tanto como para considerarse una vaporera. Lo escuchaba decir incoherencias y hacer ademanes tratando de explicar algo que era inentendible._

 _Se armó de valor sabiendo que podía haber recibido un puñetazo, en el mejor de los casos, se inclinó y lo besó lentamente buscando centrar su atención en algo. Segundos antes de separarse y dejarlo hablar acarició el labio inferior de Ain con la punta de su lengua provocándole un escalofrío y que por instinto abriera levemente más su boca._

— _Lo buscaba por que tiene la bendición de Ishmael, por instinto busco rastros del poder de mi creadora. Solo era eso._

 _Es Ain quien da la iniciativa y se inclina hacia Ciel buscado un roce de labios. Sin embargo, se detiene a escasos centímetros._

— _Además, creí que sabías que aún estoy aprendiendo a canalizar las emociones. No esperes que sepa cómo reaccionar o como es que se debería reaccionar normalmente… —intentó disculparse mientras fruncía el ceño suavemente— No sabía que era esta sensación._

 _El dominante de la pareja sonrió._

— _Entonces… —murmuró Ciel mientras jalaba a Ain encima de él y comenzaba a acariciar sus hombros— me haré cargo de enseñarte y cuidar que no hagas un desastre con esas emociones tuyas —prometió con una sonrisa adornando sus labios._

— _Cuidar de Luciela y también de mí debe ser agotador ¿Sabes? Creo que siento pena por ti —bromeó Ain._

 _Ciel dejó salir una risa._

— _Pero tú tendrás que devolverme el favor._

 _El ángel expresó su molestia ante esa condición._

— _¿Qué? ¿Acaso Luciela te paga por tus servicios?_

 _Ronronea divertido de la ingenuidad del chico que estaba encima de él, acaricia sus caderas y sin pudor desliza su dedo índice a lo largo del miembro ajeno. Ain se estremece al estímulo y le mira tanto confundido como excitado por el cambio de ambiente._

— _El pago que quiero de ti no hay modo que me lo pueda dar Lu. Ni ella, ni ningún otro. Te quiero a ti, Ain—declara poco antes de besarlo._

— Me estás escuchando ¿No?

— Que solo tiene ojos para Elsword.

— Es obvio.

— No estoy muy seguro de eso —menciona vagamente.

Las puntiagudas orejas de Lu brincaron ante un posible escándalo amoroso.

— ¿¡Acaso sabes de alguien que pueda seducir a ese cubo de hielo!? —preguntó sin vergüenza alguna.

En verdad, le urgía saber quién hablaba ese tipo de cosas dentro del grupo. Sospechando de primera mano de Add o Aisha. Quizás incluso Elesis con su forma tan directa e imprudente al hablar varios temas "adultos".

— Solo pensaba… quizás sea malo expresándose.

Lu adoptó una postura pensativa, Ciel estuvo por reírse hasta que escuchó la conclusión de su compañera de alma.

— Tsundere.

La puerta se escuchó abrir dejando ver a Ain, quien no llevaba su gabardina habitual limitándose a la camisa manga larga de azul rey que portaba debajo de sus demás prendas. Ciel no pudo apartar su mirada mientras notaba como el chico parecía tener mucho cuidado al arreglar el cuello de su camisa, rio internamente sabiendo el porqué de su comportamiento.

Ain sintió la mirada y la devolvió sin titubear, mirándolo con falsa molestia que era evidente por el suave sonrojo se sus orejas.

— ¿Acaso necesitas algo? —preguntó bruscamente.

Ciel sonrió divertido y miró a Lu.

—Definitivamente, es un Tsundere.

. . .

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Siempre lo digo y lo seguiré haciendo (además a lo largo de la historia creo que queda muy en claro), que adoro al ArT y en lo personal me lo imagino como alguien exteriormente fuerte y por dentro más blandito que el algodón. Igual siento que me proyecté con el Ain enojado.

Tenía rato que no disfrutaba tanto el escribir algo y espero que a alguien más le haya gustado.

Gracias por leer y si de paso se cola un rewrite que genial.

Uraneko!


End file.
